


A Kiss Remembered

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cameron Mitchell the last to know, Daniel and Vala Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: A Daniel and Vala interlude.  Short, one shot D/V romance, with Teal'c and Cam comment.





	A Kiss Remembered

~0i0~

 

The light, peeking out from underneath the bathroom door, lent a pale softness to the room highlighting the two figures, entwined.

 

“I remember the day we met.” She said the tremor of her voice muffled somewhat by the fact that her face was nearly buried in the crook of his neck.

 

He chuckled, responding, “Who could forget that?”

 

“Mostly I remember that kiss.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“What?”

 

“Who could forget that... I surprised myself that I responded. Which I should have seen as my first clue that something was going on.”

 

“I've thought about it quite often since then. You?”

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay, yes, thought about it a time or two... or more.” Though he couldn't see her he felt her grin.

 

“Daniel.” She chided, her laughter intertwined with nibbles on his neck. “Then why do you end up here, in my bed, most nights?”

 

“Well, actually, I suppose I am unable to resist my strong attraction to you, and by strong I mean like holding onto the back of the Bullet train, trying to stay upright and sane. So here we are. Together. In your bed. Besides, neither of us are the same person we were back then... when we met - obviously since we are sleeping in the same bed, often. I think we have faced our ghosts and moved on.”

 

“Hmm,” Vala rolled away from him, turning to her back. “I think, my darling, that you helped me leave my ghosts behind.”

 

“Ditto,” Daniel whispered, planting a kiss near her ear. “Go to sleep.”

 

“I'm not sleepy anymore. Do you think we could make love one more time?”

 

“Are you kidding me? You've turned me into a mid-life crisis sex machine.”

 

“Don't be silly, Daniel. You're not mid-life.”

 

~0i0~

 

“Hey, Teal'c!” Cam called out spotting the Jaffa down the hallway.

 

Stopping, Teal'c turned and waited without a word.

 

“I thought we were going out. Where's Jackson?”

 

“Where he should have been a long time ago.”

 

“Egypt? Some ancient Mesopotamian like planet?” Cam chucked.

 

“No, Colonel Mitchell, in Vala Mal Doran's bed.”

 

“Son of a bitch! I do not need that kind of trouble.”

 

“You do indeed need that kind of trouble, Colonel Mitchell. It is much too quiet around here. Daniel Jackson will keep Vala Mal Doran occupied which in turn will keep Vala Mal Doran out of trouble, which will keep you with less of a headache, less paperwork, fewer explanations to IOA. Besides, I am quite surprised that you did not know they were sleeping together since shortly after we returned from Ba'al's extraction. Most everyone knows. Including both O'Neill and General Landry. Good night.”


End file.
